Safe and Sound
by ZBBZL
Summary: "So, when Callen walked in the bullpen, and told them Deeks was fine – shaken, but alive – Kensi had felt the need to make sure he really was. " KD. Missing scene from 2x01 'Human Traffic'.


_Title: Safe and Sound._  
_Timeline: Missing scene from 2x01 'Human Traffic'._

_This little September treat goes both to the awesome Jess who finally updated Stolen Moments (go and read this if you wanna know the definition of masterpiece), partly thanks to the blackmailing I held over her with not posting this piece until she did, and to Elaine who could consider this an early birthday present. And, on a side note, to all of you who will read and, I hope, enjoy it.  
_

* * *

Marty Deeks was an infuriating pain in the ass.

She had only worked on two cases along with the LAPD detective, but Kensi Blye already knew this: Marty Deeks was possibly the most annoying, maddening man she had ever met. He was goofy and annoyingly witty, thinking he was oh so charming and funny it made her want to strangle him – after laughing along to one of his lame jokes, just because they were really lame, of course.

And yet, even if the blond cop only inspired her the urge to hit him or pay him back for calling her Fern, the news of his disappearance had tugged at her heart in a way she couldn't quite describe, but that had definitely left her aching for the need to hear one of those not so spiritual comments, if only once again.

She couldn't lose someone _else_. It had nothing to do with _him_.

For better or for worse (mostly for the latter), Deeks was her partner. She didn't have to _like_ him for this to mean something. They might just barely be mere colleagues for now, far from being friends – and Kensi seriously wondered if that could happen someday because Deeks surely was _everything_ she did not like – but still, Deeks was her partner. And partners ought to have each other's back, and in this case, look out for each other and make sure that at the end of the day, both got back home, safe and sound.

So, when Callen walked in the bullpen, and told them Deeks was fine – shaken, but _alive_ – Kensi had felt the need to make sure he _really_ was.

It had nothing to do with _Deeks, _shaggy surfer dude, hair gleaming like gold and eyes the shade of the ocean he loved so much. That's what _partners_ did, she rationalized, ignoring the sheer relief warming her, the sudden fast beat of her heart pounding in her chest at knowing that this guy she barely knew, that she would have sworn only a day ago she would very much like to never see again, well… She's glad he's alive, and back.

Kensi was glad and relieved that he hadn't left her like everyone else did before. She's glad that, in the end, the last words she ever spoke to him wouldn't remain those she had used all these months ago, before he left for his undercover assignment. She had mocked him. She had let on that he was of no use for them, no value; that she couldn't possibly start to imagine why Hetty, or them, would want him back.

It was just banter, two people getting to know each other, testing the water, teasing back and forth. Her words had yet been harsh and sharp, even though her tone had been light and playful. Those were not things you could just say like this, and they had come really close to being the last words, and the last image of her he could have had, had he died today.

She needed him to know he _was_ one of them.

* * *

There were simple rules when it came down to safety, the constant goal being to never compromise the integrity of the team and the agency. When in doubt, Kensi's first rule was to trust her instinct, and when it failed her (or when even she knew just how reckless or stupid her decisions could be), she always relied on Hetty.

As the operation manager bid them goodbye, telling them to have a good night of rest before the day that was awaiting them, Kensi had caught the look of approval directed at her, as if Hetty could read her mind with a disturbing ease. Still, Kensi hadn't found it in her to acknowledge it, voicing her concern to the one person who seemed to worry over her partner as much as she did. The easiest, quickest solution had been to simply nod to Hetty and leave, tucking her lock pick set in the front pocket of her jeans.

She could have asked for a key, but then again, she would have had to actually say what she was up to. And, anyway, Kensi was no rookie to the fine art of picking locks; she was quite amazing according to Callen who was full of praise for his favorite junior agent, even though he knew she would end up being the death of him someday.

Kensi drove all the way to the safe house – a simple two-bedroom apartment on the first floor of a secluded building, and stopped by Starbucks first to pick up coffee and treats. She didn't really know what Deeks' favorite were, but Kensi figured that he was the kind of guy who liked sophisticated, complicated coffee – her partner probably loved soy lattes or those _girly_ beverages that _she_ loved so much, with lots of mocha, vanilla or cinnamon. Extra sugar, extra cream, and Kensi could just picture him hesitating in front of the display of pastries, much like she would, _too_. But, for him to do just this (the thought only, really) was just plain annoying.

She finally settled on not choosing, and bought just about everything in the shop, figuring that Deeks _had_ to be hungry. Callen had filled them in about the details, that Deeks had indeed been in the explosion, and that his injuries had been _treated_ by giving him horse painkillers that had knocked him out with even more strength than Sam's right hooks five months ago. Kensi definitely was no expert in nursing someone back to health – both because she had an habit of ignoring her own injuries and because anyone who had met her (even once) knew she was the exact opposite of _healthy_ and _sane_. To her, it was a compliment, but apparently, most people didn't think so, and thought that her badass demeanor and her many issues were all kinds of scary, dangerous and utterly problematic.

But, Kensi wanted to try anyway. A bruised, broken partner was of no use, obviously. She didn't particularly want to take care of Deeks, but, _someone_ had to, right ?

(And, _hell yes_, she knew just how lame of an excuse this was. And, just how false it was, too. She be damned if she ever admitted it, though.)

She crossed the backyard leading to the farthest corner of the first floor, stopping at a door on the left. It was late enough so people around had already gotten home, and after casting a quick look at her surroundings, she bent to expertly play with the lock. Opening the door slowly and coming in the dark room, Kensi was met by a sound she had learned not to fear through the years, but that still made the hair at the nape of her neck raise.

The safety of a gun being pulled.

* * *

"Deeks, it's me, Kensi," she spoke immediately.

The lights were suddenly switched on, bathing the living-room in a bright light that startled them both. Deeks was standing on the opposite corner of the room, gun still in hand but now lowered to his side. He looked even worse than what she had imagined.

Her eyes swept over him – he was naked to the waist, his toned chest and muscled arms grazed by burn marks and scratches all over. His face didn't look any better; his eyes were blinking furiously, probably both from waking up abruptly and the light, and a path of red bruises was trailed on the left side. In all honesty, Deeks looked like hell.

Shame, really.

"God, I could have shot you, Fern," Deeks said, dropping his gun to the table next to him. She grimaced at the use of the nickname – and yet, she knew she could not fool him, and that a ghost of a smile soon adorned her lips. It left as soon as it had come, though, when she saw him wincing as he bent to sit on a chair.

Kensi closed and locked the door behind her, and then walked to him, dropping her Starbucks bag on the table. "I would have shot you first, Deeks."

Deeks laughed, and it didn't go unnoticed by Kensi that he lifted a hand to his side as he did so. "Oh, I missed you, baby girl. You're so funny." She resisted the urge to hit him, and he saw it in her eyes – a twinkle of mischief spread in those gorgeous blue orbs of his. "Anyway, don't you know how to knock ? I would have opened the door, had I known you were so eager to see me. Or, you know," he let on, a huge smirk on his lips, "a booty call would have been enough."

Kensi shrugged. "Rule number one, always establish a code. You don't _just_ open the door, Deeks. Even a simple cop like you should know that." She said it with a fond smile, though, hoping that he knew she was just joking.

(God, she really hoped he knew, because she was _so_ not ready for anything else at the moment.)

His gaze locked with hers, and Kensi could see just how very exhausted he was. Not just physically, obviously; though his injuries seemed pretty nasty, and surely really painful, Kensi could only guess that they were the least of his concern right now. The news of his partner's death – his _other_ partner, she corrected in her head – must have taken a toll on him that went far beyond what he let on. He could joke and tease all he wanted, the ache was oh so very clear in his eyes, Kensi suddenly found it real hard not to reach out for him.

She didn't want to _hug_ him, hell no. But, she knew what it felt like to lose someone, and it was even worse when you weren't there to actually try to help them. She had felt that ache break her to pieces when they had lost Dom (when _she_ had failed him, really), when she had been just mere feet away from him, and yet, she hadn't been able to do a thing when the bullet had pierced through his body, leaving him pooling in his blood.

No hugs, then, but touching his arm, or nudging him lightly with her elbow was certainly acceptable. Still, Kensi didn't dare – mostly because she was afraid of injuring him further more. And, maybe there was the tiniest part of her that wasn't quite ready to let herself be this nice, tender partner; showing him she could be something else that the stubborn, fierce and tough Kensi who threw back teasing comment after another in this dance they had raised to the rank of art in such little time.

The moment passed, though, and Deeks finally gestured toward the bag. "You're gonna make me dinner, Kensi ? How very housewife of you." He gave her a sweet, sugary smile. "You're gonna feed me in bed, tuck my pillow behind my head for me and all ?"

Kensi rolled her eyes, and sent a ridiculously sweet, yet devious smile his way. "Well, if you're not afraid that I could poison your food, then of course I will, Deeks. Tell you what," she added as she emptied the bag, a genuine smile now playing on her lips upon seeing some color get back to his skin, "I should take a look at those burn marks. Give you a sponge bath."

"I knew my delicious body would do that to you," Deeks said, cocking an eyebrow at her. "Naughty girl. You're gonna take advantage of your patient ?"

This guy was utterly maddening, Kensi thought. If he kept going like this, she might add bruises of her own to his so-called deliciousness. "I never took the oath, I can do whatever I want. Starting with asking you where the hell your shirt is ?" Kensi tried to make it sound like she was disgusted but, if Deeks rising his eyebrows suggestively was any indication, then it meant she had failed miserably.

Deeks reached out for one of the cups of coffee, and inhaled the scent hungrily. "Good God, Fern. Soy latte with vanilla cream. You sure know how to win a man over." He took a look at the pastries, and his stomach rumbled. "Cinnamon rolls. I might just have fallen a bit in love with you here, Kensi."

"Get over it," Kensi snorted. She sat down and swallowed a cream-filled doughnut in one second, and licked her sugar-covered fingers under his very hungry eyes. She smirked. "Why did you lose the shirt, Deeks ? Battle scars are overrated, you know. Doesn't make you more appealing. You'd need a hell lot of work for that."

"You wound me, baby girl," Deeks whined, placing a hand over his heart. That earned him a gentle kick to the shin. "I tried to rinse it to make the blood go away. It didn't work. I guess the shirt is ruined."

"Never do that to one of Hetty's shirts, or she will hunt you down with her letter opener."

He laughed and she followed, before falling into a comfortable silence only interrupted by Kensi almost _moaning_ as she ate pastry after another – something that Deeks _couldn't_ help but mock, naturally. Kensi kept glancing at him, this quiet version of her partner unsettling her. He hid it well, but she just knew he had to be in a lot of pain.

That reminded her of someone she knew oh so well.

* * *

Their _dinner_ devoured – and Kensi had made plenty of efforts to share equitably with Deeks, they settled on the couch, each on one end, Kensi's legs tucked beneath her, Deeks' propped on the coffee table (oh, if Hetty knew).

He looked a tiny bit better now he had caught some sleep and eaten _properly_ – in Kensi's book, at least. But, if Deeks was like her (and she reckoned that the thought only should scare her, because she surely didn't want anyone to say they were similar, in any possible way), then he wouldn't have been able to keep a real dinner in his stomach. He was worn out, though, and didn't try to hide it. His features, always so cheerful, were now colored with sorrow, and his skin paler than ever made him look sick.

Still, he looked better than when she first came in.

"Why are you here, Kensi ?" Deeks finally asked. When she frowned, he immediately raised a hand. "Don't get me wrong, this is really _nice_ of you. I – I just never expected you to do something like this."

She shifted awkwardly and crossed her arms over her chest, an obvious teller of her unease that Deeks noticed, and that she regretted instantly. A moment passed, and seconds turned into a couple minutes of silence during which Kensi looked for her words. She knew she could lie, and go with the easy answer; that she was there because it was her duty as a partner. She could still say that she didn't trust him with their safe house because he had never received Hetty's lectures about safety like they had.

She knew she could come up with lots of stories and lies, but that the longer her silence lasted, the better he would see past through them. The guy was damn good, far too good for her liking. So, she went with the honest, incredibly embarrassing answer. "I guess I just didn't want you to be all alone, after everything you've been through."

He looked at her, stunned. And then, a small, gorgeous smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "That – it _killed_ you to say this, right ?" He asked, his tone playful. His eyes spoke volumes, though, and he grew serious again. "Today kinda sucked. It means a lot that you would care enough to try and make things better."

Kensi averted her gaze, and against her better judgment, she let her eyes roam over his chest again. "That must hurt like hell, right ?"

"You have no idea," he let out in a breath. His eyes found hers again. "Though, now I come to think of it, I'm pretty sure you must know. Heck, you're the kind of crazy person who doesn't feel the pain, you could run with broken bones and bloody feet."

Kensi chuckled, and reciprocated his smile, amusement and pride gracing her lips. She liked his admiring tone more than she should, even though he had basically called her crazy. "I certainly could, but…" She toyed with her fingers, looking down at her lap, suddenly unable to meet his gaze. "You really scared us, Deeks."

A hand reaches for hers, fingers barely touching her wrist to get her attention. "I'm sorry. I never thought you guys would get involved, though. Hell, I even thought that my boss would be happy without me."

"Lt. Scarli is a douche," Kensi said without thinking.

"Heh, that he is," Deeks whispered softly. "But, he definitely wouldn't have been the only one happy at the news of my disappearance. Truth be told, I thought you'd be, too. More doughnuts for you if I'm not there," he cracked with a smile.

His words were meant to be playful, but both partners were aware of the underlying tension between them, a tension that had been there ever since the very first day. They just couldn't decide yet if they loved or hated each other; if Deeks annoyed the hell out of her, he still made her laugh, and Kensi's uptightness and bossiness either made him snap or smile.

Tonight, they liked each other, they assumed.

Tonight, it was okay.

"Heh, I resent that," Kensi half-groaned, half-snorted. "Don't think that because I share tonight, I will once you're back. My car, my radio, my doughnuts," she counted on her fingers. "On second thoughts, as long as you smell like grilled ham, I will not allow you anywhere near my car."

At her words, Deeks burst into a roar of laughter that, soon, she couldn't help but join. She was becoming as lame as him; _scary_. Oh, well, tonight it was okay. Their laughter died eventually, and silence joined them again like an old friend.

Funny, considering Deeks never seemed to shut up.

Weird, how Kensi suddenly felt like she wanted him to talk. She wasn't much of a talker herself, but she reckoned that the situation required just this right now. This, if Deeks minded putting his shirt back on, because, really, this was starting to be really distracting.

The sight of his injuries, _of course_.

In the end, he was the one coming to her rescue as he reached for the blanket over the back of the couch, and wrapped it around his broad, tanned shoulders (oh dear God, those thoughts she shouldn't have). But, he stopped, and handed her a corner. "You good ?" Deeks asked softly.

She seriously couldn't believe he had just asked her that – nor could she deny that his low voice and soft eyes on her had stoked a fire burning deep in her belly that she was sure _wasn't_ there the instant before. Damn Detective Deeks.

She wasn't cold, but, oh Lord, she could easily be persuaded into sharing body heat (and the warmth of the soft fabric, obviously). Too easily; the scary kind of easy. The inacceptable kind of easy.

This had to stop.

Deeks rubbed his eyes, and Kensi jumped on the occasion. "You should try to rest. You took any pain killers ?"

He shrugged. "There was nothing in the mini-bar, Fern. Couldn't even knock myself out with good old Scotch."

"Good thing that I came prepared, then," Kensi said. As she opened her mouth to go on, she stopped dead in tracks upon seeing Deeks' face. "You can stop right there, buddy. No nurse outfit for you, no sponge bath. I just brought you pills – and you won't get anything else, you perv."

"A guy can dream, huh ?"

Oh, how he would. And, if she was honest with herself, Kensi knew that the thought would cross her mind, too.

Tonight, once she got home.

And, maybe on some other nights. Probably. Quite likely.

_For_ _sure_.

* * *

Deeks only _looked_ better – probably from the company. But, as the night went on, leaving Kensi ever so reluctant to get up and drive home, he started having a fever.

His forehead was burning, literally.

Kensi dragged him to one of the bedrooms (he had slumped on the couch as soon as he had gotten there and fallen asleep), and helped him crawl under the covers. Part of her thought that maybe, she should have helped him take off his pants (and, no, that part wasn't guided by the desire coiling in the pit of her stomach, thank you very much). Part of her thought that maybe, that sponge bath wasn't such a ridiculous idea.

Her _entire_ being thought that Deeks lying in bed and slowly falling asleep, even quietly shaken by the fever, was just about the cutest picture ever. Not that she would ever tell him that, obviously, but looking at him there, his face tilted to her on his pillow, his eyes oh so slowly closing as he was babbling nonsense, made him look so much younger, so much less cocky, that Kensi couldn't quite help her reaction to him.

He was all broken and bruised, from the last day and his months spent undercover. He had lost someone he surely cared about, he had thought, even just for a second that this was his dying day. Deeks had gone through hell, and he deserved the rest she would make sure he got.

She knew she would hate it if he did the same, or, just only pretended to. It was always nice to know someone cared enough about you to be there, and make sure you were as fine as you said you were. And, maybe she didn't know Deeks a lot, and maybe that she had no right to tell him anything, but, she thought that this was what partners did.

Partners were there, and took care of each other. Even partners of only a couple weeks, having been separated for months, only reunited by an assignment blown over, and a literal explosion that could have ended _them_ as an entity.

Yeah, them. When did this happen ?

"You're the best nurse I've ever had," Deeks slurred, his voice husky with sleep as he slowly drifted into a drowsy haze. "Your hand is so soft."

"I'm holding a wet cloth to your forehead, Deeks. That's what you feel, not my hand. And," Kensi added with a smile, "I'm not _your_ nurse. I'm not a nurse, for that matter. I'm just making sure my partner is gonna get back on his feet, ready for another round. Don't overthink it, buddy."

Deeks let out a small sound, close to a whimper – and, oh God if this didn't help Kensi, at all. A lazy smile spread on his lips, and he rolled on his side, tucking a pillow in between his arms. "You gonna be gone when I wake up, huh ? No proof, no evidence you were there ?"

"Hey now," Kensi said, her voice just barely above a whisper as she soothed the wet cloth down his sweaty neck. "You know I will. I'm the best, I will even erase my fingerprints. No one will believe you."

"Hetty will." Closing his eyes, Deeks reached out to her, his fingers closing loosely around her knee. She let him; she could give him just that, the guy was sick, after all. "She knows everything, right ? She knows you broke into the apartment and tried to ravish me."

Kensi laughed. "Sure I did."

"You did," Deeks let out in a breath. "_Oh_, you _so_ did. But I pleaded you to let me show you just how good I am when I'm in my uninjured glory. You caved in."

Kensi tugged at his ear oh so lightly, eliciting the tiniest moan from him. "Say that again, and I will make sure you never go back to this so-called glory, Deeks. I will injure you so badly, that even your dental records won't be enough to identify you. Are we clear ?"

The fingers on her leg loosened their hold, and dropped against the side of the bed. Twitching his nose and mouth, Deeks sank his face deeper in his pillow. Just when she was ready to assume he had fallen asleep, his voice came out muffled, but still understandable. "Thank you, Kensi."

"For threatening you ?" Kensi asked quietly, tucking him in, wrapping the sheets tighter around him.

"Thank you, Kensi."

After that, the only sounds that could be heard in the bedroom were his calm, deep breathing, and the unwrapping of sweets.

One Twinkie wrapper had been abandoned, all alone by the bed, when he woke up the following morning.


End file.
